How to Ask for A Norwegian's Forgiveness
by Venus Syrinx
Summary: After a drinking game with Prussia and England, Norway won't talk to Denmark and it's driving the Dane insane. What should the Dane do for Norway to forgive him? Read and review please? :3


Norway has been ignoring Denmark for days now. And Denmark can't stand it! It's really driving him nuts. He had done everything already for that Norwegian forgiveness. From flowers to chocolates and teddy bears to fairy stuffed toy… Everything that Norway would like! But no. None. No reply. Not even a single word.

It was really the Dane's fault. It started four days ago. Norway sailed away to visit his beloved brother, Iceland, who was still recovering from his sickness. As soon as Norway was out of sight, Denmark called his beer buddies, Prussia and England. They drank from dawn 'til dusk. When Norway returned the following noon, what he found were a Danish, a Prussian and an English man very fast asleep on the living room's carpet, the pristine white sofas moved to the walls, the floor which spaces were occupied by bottles and bottles of beer and that filthy stench. Not really what he was anticipating on his return.

Knowing full well that that Danish man would never ever clean the house, Norway felt his blood boil and his neck hurt- though his face remained in that stoic manner. His troll was already asking his permission to beat the Dane. "No, I'll handle this one."

The Norwegian grabbed that beloved axe of the Dane –which was hanging on the living room- and examined it. Yes, it looked sharp enough. Yes, he can lift it by himself. And yes, he was strong enough that he can very much lift it over his head.

Walking over to where the three sleeping drunkards were lying- more particularly, where the Dane was lying- the Norwegian gathered momentum and lifted the axe over his head.

One.

Two.

Three.

A swish shortly followed by a loud roaring head-splitting crash and the Dane was fully awake.

"Nyaaaaa!" The Dane looked around and found his Norwegian- uh, its complicated…- special friend.

"N-no-norge! Uh. G-g-good morning!" The Dane tried to stand up but he had a bad case of hangover.

"It's neither good nor its morning." The Norwegian replied curtly as he grabbed the axe and held it vertically again. The Dane would have mused and admired that posing of his special friend had it been not for that spine-chilling look he gave out. The troll's really not helping either.

"Ne-ne-nevermind that. Hehehe." The Dane said sheepishly as he continued on." Uh hey Norway listen. W-would you,uh, mind putting my axe down-"

"Oh yeah sure." The Norwegian said as he lifted the axe again over his head and chopped the space a millimeter away from the Dane he was talking too. The Dane screamed in horror.

"No Norge!" And his scream awoke the other guests.

"There. Happy?"

"Norge! I'm sorry!" The Dane did not really care and hugged the Norwegian's left knee for forgiveness. The Norwegian removed the Dane's grasp on him but the Dane was still too strong even if he had a hangover. The Norwegian tried numerous times but it was no good. Having had enough, the Norwegian simply kneed the Dane's face which sent the Dane crying in pain on the floor.

"Oh my god Norge! You don't do that to someone who have a hangover."

"My troll was supposed to do it but I'm in a pretty good mood today."

"Yeah very."

"Yeah, so listen. I'm taking my things. To keep you company so you won't be lonely, I'll call Sweden." The Dane's head shot up to look at the Norwegian. And horror of horrors, the Norwegian was already tapping his phone.

"No-"

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't-"

"I dare."

"No, li-"

"Sweden. Denmark misses you. You should come see him right now." And the Norwegian hang up and started to walk away.

"Norge, no!"

"Good bye Denmark."

That event led the Danish right here right now. He was sitting on Norway's front porch for hours now, without a single fire to warm him up. It was getting dark. He can wait for those beautiful northern lights to appear and kiss Norway as it moves but he can't without Norway's presence.

"Norge!" He tried calling again and yet, no reply. The Dane has had it.

"Fine! If you're not going to come out, I'm breaking in!" The Dane said as he punched one of the glass windows of the Norwegian.

"Ow! Fuck!" The Dane cowered in pain for a moment. After his fist had gotten numb, he climbed over the window, careful of the bits of glass.

"Norge! Where are you?" The Dane screamed hysterically. Just as the Dane took his first step inside the Norwegian's house, then came the sound of an engine on the driveway.

"Dammit." The Dane slightly cursed himself. Oh yeah, the car is not there. Rather was- since it is here now.

"So what should I do? I'm here to apologize for two things now. And both were such grave sins against-"

The sound of the engine came off and was altered by the sound of footsteps.

"Fuck it!" And with that, Denmark tried to find an escape route. The Dane went to the back door in the kitchen and hid in Norway's almost dying garden. The Dane calmed down and settled himself. He kept quiet for once. He was so quiet that he could hear Norway's voice. And another man's.

"I think someone broke in to you house." The familiar voice said.

"I think I know who." Said the Norwegian in reply. Denmark paled at the tone.

"Okay Denmark. You're a man! So be a man an-"

"Face. Your. Problems." And Norway's face suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Yaaaaaa! N-no-no-no-norge!" The Dane gasped.

"You'd better clean that up." The Norwegian said as he entered his kitchen. The Dane followed. "Hey Norge, please listen-"

"After you clean that up." The Norwegian didn't even spare him a glance and continued to walk towards the bedroom.

"Ah, fuck me!" The Dane screamed furiously as he ran hurriedly to clean up his mess so that he could talk to Norway as soon as possible.

"Hey Denmark. I don't really care about you but that wound on your fist is messing up the floor boards so put something on it." The other familiar voice turned out to be Iceland's.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." The Dane said sarcastically as he looked for the first aid kit that Norway always kept on his bathroom.

So the Dane bandaged his wound and knocked on Norway's bedroom door.

"Norge?"

"Done cleaning up?" The other man said from the other side of the other room.

"Yeah. So please talk to me."

"I'm already talking to you."

"Please open the door."

"I won't talk to you if I open the door."

"Fine dammit! Just please listen."

"Okay."

"Norge, I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Dammit Norge I'm serious."

"Well I'm serious too.

"Listen Norge! Dammit! I'm going crazy without you!"

"You're naturally crazy you know."

"Come on! I miss you sooo bad! And it's not helping that Sweden is nagging me everyday!"

"That's not my problem."

"Oh come on Norge! Don't act like you don't miss me. I know you do."

"But I don't."

"Was what I did really that bad?" The Dane sighed in exasperation. A thud indicated Denmark's forehead leaning on Norway's bedroom door. A second later, Norway opened the door.

"If it wasn't do you think this would be happening? You even broke in my house and destroyed my window."

"I told you I'm sorry! I'm going to fix that window! Sweden is already torturing me at home. And you're not talking to me! I'm miserable. What else do you want?" The Dane knows he was already sounding pathetic and out of himself but he really wants Norway's forgiveness.

"I want you to leave me alone." The Norwegian said with an unemotional face.

The Dane looked at him in the eye. The Norwegian returned the gaze. "You know that's not what you really want."

"Well, yes, it is."

The Dane sighed. He was already hurting inside. "Well that's one thing I could never do for you." He said stubbornly.

"Well what can you do? Besides drinking your ass off and ruining others' property."

"I can do whatever you want me to do. Walk naked around the street in this cold, I could do that for you!"

"Go figure something out for yourself."

Denmark sighed and took a deep breath. "Fine, How about ten apologies, ten reasons why you should forgive me, ten reasons why I need, you and ten reasons why I love you."

Norway considered for a moment and just nodded his head as a sign of approval.

Denmark took a deep breath before starting. "Okay, I am sooo sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Denmark said as he counted with his fingers. "Please forgive me. What I did was wrong. I know. I would never ever do anything like that ever again. I need you. I don't know what I would do if I lose you. I will do anything to gain your forgiveness. I truly am sorry."

Norway just nodded his head.

"Reasons why you should forgive me: I love you Norge. I need you. I would fall apart without you. I would miss you. Heck I already do! I love you! I would feel horrible for the rest of my life if you don't forgive me. No one could ever take your place. No one could love you the way I do. Or as much as I do. I love you!

"Ten reasons why I need you: Your always there for me. You're an amazing person. You love me. I know you do. I won't ever find another human being like you. You never gave up on me so please don't start now. You see past my flaws. You go through all kinds of things with me that no one else ever would. You keep me out of trouble. You are everything I could ask for. You're everything I wanted and more.

"Ten reasons why I love you: Norge, you're beautiful, inside and out. You're sweet. You're loving. You're Caring. You're smart. You're fun. You're adventurous. They say no one is perfect, but they're wrong. You are perfect Norge! I miss you sooooo much. Please, please, please! Forgive me Norge. I'm sorry I need you. I love you!"

The Dane looked at the Norwegian expectantly. The Norwegian remained as stoic as ever. And silence engulfed both of them. The Dane looked down and felt rejected. No. He was staying here until Norway forgives him. Besides, his home is not really a home with his brother of some sort there and nagging him, killing all the fun.

Then, unexpectedly, the Norwegian chuckled.

The Dane looked up feeling a tiny bit of hope. "What?"

"What, what?"

"Come on! Do you forgive me now?"

"If I say yes are you going to go home?"

"No way! Sweden's giving me hell!"

"So I won't."

"Fine I'll go home and bear with Sweden! Just please, please, please! Forgive me!"

"Fine." The Norwegian chuckled.

"Yes! Finally! Oh my god Norge!" The Dane bravely stepped closer to the Norwegian and hugged him. Surprisingly, the Norwegian did not budge but rather returned the hug. "Thank you Norge! I love you so much! I miss you. You don't know how miserable I was without you."

"You're exaggerating. It's only been four days-"

"It felt like eternity. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat-"

"You liar. Sweden told me that you were eating like a pig."

"You were asking him about me?" The Dane pulled away with a big grin plastered on his face.

"No."

"Aw, Norge! I love you so much!"

* * *

Random story is weird and lame ending is crap. But hell! I've got exams tomorrow. I just got inspired by this post on tumblr and I dunno why I suddenly remembered Denmark and Norway.

Just trying my luck. Hope someone will read this :D

Again, sorry for the lame end.

I'm kinda in a hurry since I haven't reviewed. Effing Econ is shiz. But Dante's Inferno is love! :D

I'm an angst, drama and crap writer so comedy is really hard for me. Hope you appreciated this story. If you did, please click that review button. A simple "Like" on the comment box would be much appreciated! So I'll go study now.

Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to review! :D

P.S. If you wanna follow me on tumblr, my id is vxrated :D lol.


End file.
